Happy Birthday
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Beckett has nothing to do on her birthday besides sit at home. A certain author has different plans and decides to take her out for some fun.


A/N: Okay, my first Castle fic. It's just a fluffy little oneshot. I tried to keep them in character as best I could. I love reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

It was Saturday. There were no cases and therefore no excuses for Beckett to show up at the precinct. She had really been hoping beyond hope that there would be a case for this particular weekend. She didn't want anyone to be murdered; she just wanted something to occupy her Saturday. But there was nothing.

It wasn't Saturday's that she hated, or weekends. It was just that today was her birthday, and Kate Beckett despised her birthday. She used to love it for the sole reason of getting to spend time with her family, plus her parents had always made a big deal out of her growing a year older. But when her mother died, Kate's love of birthdays died too.

Her dad had nearly always been drunk on her birthday the years following her mother's murder. He never even knew that it _was_ her birthday, and she never said anything. It was better for it just to be another day. After her father had gotten sober he would try to make it up to her, but all he could do was call. He lived to far away to visit her, so Kate got to spend most of her birthdays alone.

And that was what led her to what she was doing now, sitting on her couch and staring at some mind-numbing television program.

Kate glanced at a nearby clock and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon. She sighed. So far her entire day had been spent on this couch. What fun. Anything could be better than this.

It took her a few minutes to realize that there was someone knocking on her door. She figured that it was her neighbor, Steve. He lived with his half-deaf mother and was constantly locking himself out of the apartment. Since his mom could never hear his knocking, he decided to leave a spare key with Kate.

As she stood up to go answer the door, Beckett found herself happy that she would have at least some human contact today. After all, her dad had forgotten to call. Again.

But when she pulled the door open in wasn't Steve standing there.

"Happy birthday!"

Kate just blinked, utterly confused. Richard Castle was standing in front of her holding an armful of balloons and grinning like a little kid.

"Castle?" She finally choked out when she found her voice.

"Are you going to let me in or make me stand here all day?" He joked lightly. "After all, I did come the whole way here just to wish you a happy birthday and get you some balloons."

"Uh, yeah." She stepped aside, still in a type of daze. If there was one thing she definitely hadn't been expecting today, it was this.

Castle entered her apartment for the first time, and his eyes scanned the place. It was pretty much the same as he had imagined. It was neat, the only mess was on the coffee table. It had an empty fast food bag on it and a bunch of magazines and papers. Castle guessed that she had been lounging on the couch before he had gotten there, watching some dumb reality television show that was still playing. He turned and smiled at the still-surprised detective.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "And how did you know that it was my birthday? I didn't tell anyone."

"Ryan and Esposito."

Beckett sighed. "I should've known."

"Mmhmm." Castle said. "So, do anything fun today?"

Beckett's expression showed a flicker of disappointment, but she quickly hid it. She shrugged. "Watch TV."

"That's it?" Castle asked. He couldn't really believe it. For his last birthday Alexis and his mother had thrown him a huge party. Half of the state seemed to have attended. And here was Kate Beckett, sitting home and watching TV. No, no. He couldn't have that.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" She said.

Castle thought about answering, but then changed his mind. "Well that doesn't matter. That was before, this is now. So what do you say, Beckett? Let me treat you to a special birthday dinner?"

Beckett stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"No, thanks." She said. Wasn't this what she had wanted? But now she was telling him no? Maybe she should just go out and have a good time...she deserved it, didn't she? After all it was her birthday.

"Please." Castle stepped towards her. "Please Kate?"

Kate took a deep breath, thinking. "I guess you're not going to leave unless I say yes, are you?"

Castle grinned, knowing her answer. "Good choice. I'll wait here while you get ready."

She nodded. "Fine. Just…don't touch anything."

Castle rolled his eyes. "Just go get ready."

Kate began walking to her bedroom. Just as she was about to enter her room, she turned back. "Hey, Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She retreated into her bedroom before he could reply.

Castle smiled. "It's my pleasure."

While waiting for her to get ready, Castle sat down on the couch. He let the balloons gravitate themselves to the ceiling while he looked at the pictures on a stand next to her couch. There was one of a little girl and her mother. He smiled, recognizing the girl as Kate. That was before her mother had been killed. There was another picture with Kate and her parents. She looked genuinely happy.

Seeing those pictures made Castle glad that he had decided to come surprise her. He had really thought that she would get mad and kick him out, or have plans already. But it saddened him to know that she didn't. After all, she was human. She deserved some fun too.

"Sorry I took so long."

Castle looked up and his eyes widened. Kate saw his reaction and looked down at her choice of outfit.

"What? Too much?" She smoothed her dress nervously. "I'll just go change—,"

"No, don't." Castle said, grinning and walking over to her. "You know, I didn't think anything would look better on you than that red dress you wore to my book signing. But…wow. You look great."

Kate was wearing a black form-fitting dress that cut off just above her knees. There was a blue stripe that went around her stomach, and another one that went around the hem of the dress. As for shoes she was wearing black high-heels.

Beckett looked away, her cheeks slightly red. "Don't think you're getting on my good side just because you're doing all this."

Castle shrugged. "Oh well. It's worth trying, right?"

Beckett gave him a look and he just smiled.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they left the apartment. They climbed into Castle's car, and he smoothly pulled out into the traffic.

"So did you have this all planned, or was it a spur of the moment type of thing?" Kate asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled.

"Well, I made reservations just in case. I figured that if you had plans then I'd just take Alexis out to a fancy dinner. If not, then I was going to make you come one way or another. And believe me, I had some pretty creative plans." He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Ah, well. Maybe next time."

Kate couldn't help but smile. _Next time_. Did that mean he was planning to take her out again, or was it something he said without thinking? _This is Castle we're talking about here. I don't think I want there to be a this time, let alone a next time. _

She didn't have long to ponder this, as Castle pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and found a place to park. They each got out of the car and Castle led her to the entrance.

Kate had to suppress a groan when she saw the line. It would take two hours, at least, for them to get a table. And then even longer until they got food. But to her surprise, the man standing at the front desk smiled and said, "Ah, Mr. Castle! So lovely to see you tonight." His eyes then flickered to Kate. "You have to wait in line, ma'am."

"This is my date, Kate Beckett." Castle said, giving the man a warning look.

Kate didn't argue about the 'date' thing, because the man quickly turned to her and smiled. "Oh! I am so sorry, I had no idea! Please excuse my ignorance, Miss Beckett."

Kate gave him a small, completely forced, smile.

"I have a reservation, correct?" Castle said.

"Yes! Our very best table. Please follow me, if you will." He smiled and began to walk away. Castle and Beckett followed him up a set of stairs and outside onto a balcony with tables set up. They were led towards a corner and they sat down. "A waiter will be with you shortly. Have a wonderful meal."

"Thank you." Castle smiled his most charming smile and waved his hand. When he was out of hearing range he turned to look at Kate and said, "I really hate that guy."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine why."

"He thinks that everyone is scum unless they're rich." Castle shrugged.

"I noticed."

The waiter approached them and brought along some wine. He said that he would be back shortly to take their orders. Castle and Beckett both decided on what they wanted, and when he came back they each ordered.

They passed the time by making conversation, and Castle made Beckett laugh more than once. She didn't want to admit it, but she was really enjoying herself. After they were both finished eating, Castle ordered desert for both of them.

"This was really great." Beckett said, wiping her mouth with her napkin and taking a sip of wine. "It definitely beat sitting at home eating a frozen dinner."

"I'm glad." Castle smiled at her, and she smiled back. "But the best part has yet to come."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get your present yet." He stated simply, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long, thin black box with a bow on top of it. He smirked and held it out to her.

Beckett took it and opened it. She gasped when she saw the necklace inside. It was a silver chain with little red rubies placed in equal intervals throughout it. She looked up at Castle, her mouth somewhat open.

"Okay, I admit, I had some help from Alexis. I had it narrowed between that one and another one, and she helped me make the final decision." He grinned at her and his eyes seemed to twinkle. "But I knew it was going to have some red in it, no matter what. I know it's your favorite color."

Kate was rendered speechless. That was probably the sweetest thing that anyone has done for her in a very, very long time. Just looking at the necklace she could tell how much Castle had spent on it. Not that it really mattered to him about how much money it was, but still, it's the thought that counts.

"You okay?"

She glanced up from the necklace and saw worry in Castle's eyes. "Yeah, fine. I…wow. Thank you, Castle. This means a lot. I…I don't know how to repay you for this."

"No repayment needed." He smiled. He reached across the table and ran his thumb down her cheek. Beckett had no idea what he was doing until he took his arm back and said, "Don't cry."

Beckett smiled and pulled the necklace out of it's container and unhooked it. She tried to clasp it behind her head but was having issues and getting it tangled in her other necklace, the one with her mother's wedding ring on it.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Castle joked, standing up and walking behind her.

He clasped the necklace swiftly, and then stepped back to admire how it looked.

"Well?" Beckett asked.

"Hmm. It definitely clashes with the blue in your dress." He smirked as Beckett rolled her eyes. "But it looks good on you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Castle paid for their meal and the two of them left the restaurant, heading back to the building that Beckett lived in. Castle walked her to her apartment and she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Did you have a good time, Detective Beckett?"

"I did." She said, smiling. "Who knew that an arrogant ass like you could be so sweet."

He shrugged. "Miracles happen."

"Really though, thanks." She said, hoping that she sounded sincere enough without sounding overly-thankful. "I love the necklace."

"Good." He grinned. "And you're welcome. It was fun."

Castle leaned closer to her, and before she knew it he was kissing her cheek. He pulled back and winked at her. "Bye, Kate."

He turned and walked away, disappearing into the elevator. She smiled and touched her cheek. "Bye…Rick."


End file.
